Not Even Superman Can Save Him Now
by flembo
Summary: While the brothers head off to Smallville to work on a new case Chloe and Sam restart an old friendship, but Dean has other things to worry about.... Someone is after him and they wont stop until they watch him suffer....
1. Faith Must Have Brought Them Here

**5 years ago, Stanford University.....**

_Sam was walking back to his dorm after his final class of the day, he had been up all night preparing for a big exam, one that had clearly took everything thing out of him. He was exhausted and all he wanted was his bed. He turned the corner and saw a girl who was clearly lost. He fought against his exhaustion after his hard day in school and went to help her out._

'_Excuse me miss...are you lost?'_

'_I am actually, I'm looking for the reception desk, you wouldn't know where it is would you?'_

'_Yeah it's down the corridor just follow me'_

_The two of them continued down the hall immediately sparking up a quick friendship._

'_So are you new student here?'_

'_Actually I'm just checking out the place, I was thinking of coming here next month when I finish school.'_

'_Well you're in for a tough few years of work if you decide to come here!'_

_The two of them laughed as they began to approach the reception._

'_So the reception's just there to your left'_

'_Thank you so much, I never would have found it on my own.'_

'_So I'll guess I might see you around sometime?'_

'_Yeah.... I guess so.'_

_The two of them each shared a quick smile and parted ways, both of them hoping to see each other again but not one of them saying anything...._

_Sam was almost by the exit door before turning around knowing he forgot to ask something. He shouted down the corridor._

'_Sorry.... I never got your name?'_

_She turned around quickly eager to talk to him once more._

'_It's Chloe....Chloe Sullivan.'_

**Present Day**

Sam and Dean were at a local gas station filling up the car preparing for another case. Sam was sitting inside the passenger seat reading the paper when he saw something. He called Dean from out the window and told him to take a look.

'Hey Dean... come here a sec.'

'What.'

'You see today's headline...... 4 dead in Smallville car crash.'

'Yeah so..... crashes happen every day Sam, I don't exactly think that we should be getting involved in something like that.'

'But look here it says some witnesses claim that they saw no driver in one of the cars, how do you explain that. Dean I think we're dealing with something more than just dangerous driving here.'

'Maybe you're right....I guess we could go check it out and Smallville isn't too far away.'

'Right, then let's go.'

Sam and Dean had been driving for about an hour. It was dark and it began to rain. Dean had his wipers on full speed but was still finding it hard to see. Sam had fallen asleep, head leaning against the window facing away from his brother. Dean looked in his mirror to check behind him when he saw Castiel sitting in his back seat. He jumped at the sight of him causing Sam to stir in his sleep.

'Man you gotta stop poppin' up like that'

'I didn't mean to scare you Dean, but we have just gotten news that another one of the 66 seals has been broken.

'Look..... I know that this whole apocalypse nowish thing is very important to you and your little angel friends, but really, you can't expect to me to be everywhere at once can you?'

'Dean. I thought I could depend on you for this'

'Yeah well how the hell was I to know that there was a frickin' demon, what do you think I am, some sort of psychic?'

Dean looked away from the mirror and kept his eyes on the road. He heard no response from Castiel and when he looked back he was gone. Dean got frustrated and slammed on the wheel, waking Sam.

'Oh, that son of a bitch.'

'Dean, what's going on?'

'Nothing, just forget about it.'

'Dean......'

'I said nothing Sam, just cut it out.'

A worried Sam turned away from his brother and looked out the window. He saw a sign reading 'Smallville 10 miles'

The brothers reached Smallville about 10 o' clock that night and checked into a nearby motel. Sam got out of the car to get them a room while Dean parked the car. The car park was empty and it was dark outside. As Dean stepped out of the car he thought he felt footsteps behind him. He turned quickly eager to see if it was his brother, but no one was there. He turned back around to close his car door when suddenly a sharp pain ran through the side of his head and everything went black...

Sam was waiting for Dean inside the motel but got worried when he wasn't coming in. He went outside to see what was going. He saw the parked impala and saw his brother's body lying limp next to the open door.

'Dean!'.................

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

So you guys! I hope you like! I have a good idea on where I'm going wiht this one! It might surprise ye all a bit! Let me know what you think and if you want me to keep the rest of this story coming! Thanks!


	2. Just Dont Tell Sammy

Sam roared out his brother's name and ran to his side. He picked up his brother leaning him against his chest. He saw the blood trickling down the side of his temple knowing that Dean needed help. He tried to wake his brother but got no response. His pulse was weak and his body was ice cold, Sam had no idea what to do. He ran inside the motel carrying Dean shouting at the owner to help him. A man in his early forties came out from behind the desk to see what was going on and immediately ran to Sam's aid.

'What happened to him?'

'I don't know, I just found him lying like this, I think someone might have hit him.'

'We need to get him to a hospital.'

The man immediately ran to the phone and began to call for an ambulance. Sam still held his brother against his chest desperately trying to wake him. The man ran back over to Sam and helped get Dean onto a nearby couch.

'The ambulance is on its way.'

About 5 minutes later Sam heard the ambulance pull up outside the motel. The paramedic, Davis Bloome, stepped inside the motel and immediately saw Dean lying on the couch with Sam holding an ice pack against his head. Davis quickly got over to Dean and asked Sam what had happened. Sam told Davis that he didn't know but figured that he was probably hit outside in the car park. Davis took out a small light and checked Dean eyes when he saw his finger starting to move. Davis immediately grabbed Dean's hand.

'Dean, can you hear me?'

Dean groaned and turned to face Davis keeping his eyes closed.

'Dean, if you can hear squeeze my hand.'

Dean struggled to squeeze Davis his hand and only managed to move his fingers slightly, but it was enough to convince Davis that he was responsive. A sigh of relief washed over Sam as he watched his brother slowly begin to wake up. Although he was still curious to know what exactly happened to his brother out the car park....

**The next morning, 9 o' clock, Smallville Medical Centre**

Sam walked down the corridor slowly sipping a cup of coffee. He went into Dean's room to see him packing up the rest of stuff getting ready to leave. Dean had a couple of stitches on the right side of his head that could clearly be seen. Dean turned around to see Sam at the sound of the door.

'Hey, how you feeling?'

'Well considering the fact that some no good son of a bitch tried to kill me....I'm doing pretty good.'

'Actually that's why I came to talk to you. After they brought you in last night I went back to the motel to see the owner and he told me that he had a camera in the car park. He let me have a look at it and I saw everything Dean.'

'So who did this?'

'See this is where it gets a bit weird. There was no one else outside with you Dean.'

Dean creased his eyebrows in confusion.

'So what you're trying to say really is that there was some invisible freak outside the motel'

'Well I wasn't really thinking invisible freak I was thinking more along the lines of a....'

'A ghost?'

'Well I wasn't thinking ghost...there's a bit too much destruction going on for it to be a ghost but it has to be something, maybe something that we haven't come across before.'

'So how do we catch this thing if we can't even see it?'

'I'm not too sure yet but we'll figure something out. We just need to look into this and see where that thing is gonna head next.

Dean picked up his bag and left the room with Sam and began to walk down the corridor. Chloe was in the hospital to meet up with Davis for lunch. She wasn't looking and bumped into Sam.

'Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there' she said as she went to pick up her bag.

Sam knelt down to help her when he looked and realised who it was.

'Chloe?'

She looked surprised that he knew her name. But then she recognised the voice.

'Oh my god, Sam it's you. It's been so long.'

'Yeah I know, it's weird seeing you here, I never knew you lived in Smallville.'

'I never knew you lived here either.'

'Oh I don't I'm just here with my brother.....we're visiting some friends.'

Dean immediately interrupted their conversation putting out his hand to meet Chloe's.

'I'm Dean.'

'I'm Chloe.'

'I've heard.' He said as he slipped Chloe a wink and a little smile. Sam managed to see what he was doing and quickly put his brother's hand down while Laughing uncomfortably like nothing was wrong and slipping Dean a piercing look.

'Dean, what are you doing?' he whispered making sure Chloe didn't hear.

'What, can't a guy have a bit of fun after a little accident?' he then again slipped Chloe another wink.

Chloe laughed and put up her hand showing him her engagement ring. Dean quickly dropped the smirk off his face. Sam then stopped the awkward situation.

'So Chloe, you wanna get a cup of coffee sometime and catch up on things?

'Yeah, I'd love that, does tomorrow sound good?, meet me at the Daily planet around 1 o' clock, that's when I get off'

'Tomorrow's perfect, I'll see you soon then.'

Sam couldn't help but smile. After all they'd been through over the past 3 years Sam finally saw a glimpse of happiness in front of him

'Yeah sure.'

Chloe turned to go and meet Davis. The two brothers then left the hospital and went back to their motel to look into their case.

**9:00pm Motel**

Sam was awake for most of the night busy researching on his laptop. Dean had fallen asleep on the bed beside him clearly exhausted from his previous accident. Sam looked over and gave a small smile. He got back to work when he noticed his brother jerking slightly. He thought it was nothing and just ignored it. Once again Dean began to jerk again but his time more aggressively almost as if he was trying to fight someone off. Sam immediately responded and rushed over to his brother desperately trying to wake him.

'Dean...'

No response. Sam began to shake his brother

'DEAN...'

Suddenly Dean shot open his eyes causing his brother too jump.

'What the hell's wrong with you Dean????'

Dean's blurry vision slowly began to fix itself and he stared blankly at Sam. Without answering him he got off the bed and went into the bathroom running cold water over his face. Sam stood watching him confused and worried.

'Dean...is there something you're not telling me?'

Dean was leaning over the sink holding the two sides of it, he looked into the mirror on the bathroom wall seeing Sam behind him. Something was wrong but he wasn't going to tell his brother that....


	3. It was like going through hell again

'I'm fine Sam, just stop worrying ok.'

'You don't look fine Dean and I can see right through that disguise of yours, I know you're hiding something from me, this is isn't the first time that's happened has it?'

'Sam forget about, I mean it, I'm fine.'

Sam wasn't convinced but went back over to his laptop not wanting to start any arguments.

Dean grabbed a towel and began to wipe his face. 'So what you find out about that invisible dude?'

'A lot actually...turns out that the boy in the passenger seat of the car recently had a girlfriend who just died......it was on the paper here in Smallville a couple of weeks back, it says the girl killed herself after he broke it off.'

Dean Nodded.

'I see.... so you're thinking that this thing we're after might be that boy's girlfriend...and she out to get her revenge?'

'It looks like she already got it...'

'But that wouldn't explain why she would try to kill me....'

'I don't think she was trying to kill you Dean, I think she was trying to scare you, maybe she knows that we're on to her, I guess the idea of being able to do what you want has gotten to her head'

Dean offered to keep searching up on the case while Sam went to go get them some food for the night. Dean sprawled himself across the bed making himself more comfortable, he put the laptop on his lap and began working.

He flinched when he felt a sharp pain in the corner of his head, suddenly stopping to see what it was. It slowly stopped and he began working again just passing it as a migraine after what had previously happened. Again he felt the pain, but this time it was worse, he quickly sat the laptop down beside him on the bed and gripped the two sides of his head placing his fingers on his temples.

The pain gradually got worse and Dean sat on the edge of the bed gripping the sheets in agony.

That's when he heard it.......the sounds that had haunted him for months, the screams, the cries, and the agony in the people's voices it was like he was back _there_. All the memories that tortured Dean's mind all came back to him in a massive blur that caused him to fall to the floor writhing in pain.

He began yelling for it to stop but it only caused it to get worse. Dean's nose and ears began bleeding as the visions shot through his head like bullets. He begged for unconsciousness but the scrutinizing pain had him more alert than ever before.

The engine of the Impala roared as Sam pulled up outside the motel. The distant sound could barely be heard in Dean's head as the torture continued playing through his thoughts. Sam stepped out of the car leaning back in to the passenger seat to get their food. He heard Dean's screams coming from the motel room and he stood frozen beside the car, door hanging wide open. Sam's eyes shot wide as he dropped the food the ground in shock. He felt like he was imagining it, like all of it was just a bad dream but it felt too real to him. He racked his brain thinking of what could have happened in that short space of time while he was gone but that's when he came back down to earth. Only seconds had passed before the feeling that his legs were literally stuck to the ground was gone and he was sprinting towards the door. He burst into the room breathing heavily but it didn't slow him down. He saw his brother beside him on the floor his face and neck showered with blood.

He got on his knees just as the nightmare Dean was living began to stop but still Sam knew that it was ten times worse when he was gone after seeing the condition his brother was in. Dean's eyes slowly began to close as the pain stopped while Sam hauled him into his arms leaning his head against his own chest. Dean hung there limply coughing lightly as Sam tried to sooth him. The blood was wiping off of Sam's shirt but he didn't care, he knew there was something wrong here and couldn't help but worry about his brother. Dean slowly slipped into unconsciousness at last as Sam continued to hold him against his chest placing his chin on top of his brother's head.

**Two hours later**

Sam was wide awake sitting on the edge of his bed his two hands together leaning against his face. He watched Dean's slow breathing worrying more and more every second. The thoughts of what it could have been ran through his head but he couldn't think of anything that made sense- but then nothing in their lives really made sense. The sense of Sam not knowing what was going on made the hairs on his arms stand up along with all the questions he began asking himself

_What was really going on?_

_What do I have to do to stop it?_

_Will it happen again?_

_Who started this......?_

Sam saw his brother's forehead slowly starting to crease and he knew he was waking up. Before even realising it Sam was at Dean's side.

'Dean, can you hear me?' Sam said in a soft voice as he began shaking his brother's shoulder.

Dean's blurry vision slowly started to come back to reality as he quickly sat up on the bed, cautious as he saw Sam leaning over him in anxiety.

'What happened? How long was I out?' Dean was worried as he began to rub his eyes- he looked like he hadn't slept in weeks.

'About two hour, you were pretty messed up Dean, I didn't catch all of what happened but when I came back lying on the floor barely conscious.'

Dean gulped when he began to remember what had happened. He had a feeling that it was going to happen again and he would have no control over it and neither would Sam but he had to focus mainly on what was causing it or _who_ was causing it....

Sam saw his brother sitting statue like on the bed and he knew straight away what he was thinking. He took a deep breath before talking.

'Look Dean, I'm in the dark as much as you are, but it' late and you're a mess so maybe you should just try and get some sleep and we can figure this out in the morning.'

Dean was reluctant _and_ scared but he knew Sam was right and was only looking out for him. But he knew himself that he probably wouldn't get a proper night sleep until he got to the bottom of what was happening but he didn't want to start an argument with Sam, so he called it a night.

**12:15 the Following Morning- The Motel**

Dean was finally in a peaceful sleep until the noise of hustle and bustle in the bathroom woke him. He turned around to check his brother's bed and saw it was empty. He rolled his eyes in annoyance placing his pillow over his ears. Sam emerged from the bathroom wearing a towel around his waist, clearly just out of the shower with a toothbrush in his mouth. He looked at Dean who was clearly annoyed with what he was doing. Sam knew that Dean looked a lot better so he just laughed it off even though deep inside of him there was a still a sense of worry after everything that had already happened to his big brother – his guide.

'What are you doing?' Dean spoke in a whisper trying to adjust to the bright light shining in his window.

'I'm going to meet Chloe for lunch, I thought you knew. I'm meeting her in half an hour so I gotta hurry.'

Sam raced back into the bathroom grabbing a fresh blue check shirt. Dean put his head back down against the pillow noticing that Sam was reluctant to talk about what had happened. He decided not to bring it up because he knew that his brother wasn't use to things like this, having to be who bears everything on his shoulders, He knew Sam wasn't able for it and he didn't even want to chance it.

Sam then interrupted Dean's thoughts as he shouted out from the bathroom trying to overpower the noise of the running tap.

'So Chloe said that her friend Clark, not too sure who he is but she said he works with her in the Daily Planet was in the middle of investigating this whole invisible man crap and I told her that we had heard about it as well'

'Did you tell her everything?'

'No, nothing that would unveil us as hunters, just told her that we were pretty interested in it and that we'd be glad to help, I mean it wouldn't hurt to have a few extra bodies around. She also said that some guy... can't really remember his name... Ollie or something that he was in town and has already heard of two more victims.'

'Wow, that dude get's around fast. We gotta do something before this gets out of hand.'

Sam emerged from the bathroom looking almost god like, it was obvious he'd put in an effort to impress Chloe.

'So Chloe was saying that maybe when myself and her are gone that you can Clark could head down to the Daily Plant together and see what ye can dish out about this whole thing'

'Yeah, sounds good. What time are you two planning to be back?'

'Chloe told Clark that we'd meet ye in the Planet at around 5'

'Cool, you enjoy'

Dean sat up on the edge of the bed.

'I will, It'll be nice to finally catch up on things'

Sam headed for the door grabbing his jacket off the back of the chair and without turning back to look at Dean he was gone.

**1:45pm. The Kent Farm**

Dean drove the Impala into The Kent Farm trying to get a good glimpse of the house. He placed the directions Sam had given to him (which Chloe had already prepared) onto the passenger seat behind him without taking his eyes off of the house.

Before he had his hand on the car door handle he saw Clark emerge out of the house with a small smile stretched across his face.

This was Dean's first time seeing Clark but already he began to relax noticing he seemed like a nice man.

He stepped out of the car and Clark began to approach him.

'You must be Clark'

Dean stretched out his hand to shake

Clark firmly grasped it in agreement.

'Yeah, Chloe told me that you'd be coming down'

'Aren't we supposed to be meeting at the Daily Planet?'

'We were but I told Chloe to send you down here instead, I've got all the things we need to search up on this right here. I stayed in Metropolis late last night to do a bit of investigating.'

'Well I guess a head start is always good'

Clark smiled at Dean

'Yeah, guess you're right'

Clark pointed towards to house and lead Dean inside.

A sudden sharp pain ripped through Dean's head and he pinched the bridge of his nose. He made sure Clark didn't see anything.

When they got inside dozens of newspapers and printed off information was sprawled across the kitchen counter.

Dean and Clark both took a seat around the counter and began searching through the mess of paper

Clark was the first to speak.

'So I'm guessing you already know that the passenger on the car had a girlfriend who committed suicide recently yeah?

'Yeah, Sam told me about that. You think it's got anything to do with it?'

Clark reached for another newspaper.

'Well it sounds a little weird but then again a lot of strange things tend to happen around this town'

Dean couldn't help but be intrigued by what Clark was saying. He creased his eyebrows curiously.

'Really, like what?'

Clark sighed heavily before looking at Dean, then he began to speak.

'This might sound a little weird'

'Believe me, I've seen a lot of weird things in my life'

Dean laughed to himself.

'Well a few years back... a meteor shower hit Smallville. Lots of people were killed unfortunately but some managed to survive, but they weren't exactly _themselves_ after it'

Dean looked confused but couldn't help but keep asking

'Well what do you mean?'

'The meteor rock that hit the city that day had some sort effect on people... it made them do things they never thought possible'

'You mean like superpowers?' Dean was shocked

'Yeah, exactly. A lot of people around here tend to be hiding something these days and sometimes it can get a little bit out of hand when they can't control it'

'So you're thinking that maybe this person might have some sort of meteor like power?'

'Well that's what myself and Chloe were thinking... it does sound like something that would happen around here'

'Well we should check into it, see if this girl was around the day the meteors hit Smallville.'

'Yeah we can check that out when we meet Sam and Chloe at the Daily Planet'

'Sounds like a plan'

Suddenly that sharp pain that Dean only wished would never return... returned. He quickly put his hand to his head in agony and let out a quick moan. Clark put a hand on his shoulder looking concerned

'Everything ok?' Clark asked without taking his eyes of Dean.

'Yeah, I...I'm fine, just a headache'

'That looks like more than a headache Dean'

'It will pass, I just need to...'

Then, before Dean could speak any further he let out an agonized scream while grabbing both sides of his head. Within the same second he was on the floor.

Before he knew it he was back _there..._

The sight in front of him was nothing new. The bloody bodies stacked in a pile on the firing floor with only more being dumped on top one by one. The screams and moans ripped through Dean's ears as each victim was brutally torn apart. The flames were everywhere, being were being engulfed in them without any hope of survival. Many had given up and just let it take them. That's when Dean realised nothing seemed to be hurting him.

He looked down art his hands to find them bloodied and shaking. In his right hand he held a long black handled knife and in the other was a rusty scissors both if which were glistening with the bright red blood that covered them. Dean knew that this blood wasn't his own...

He also noticed the fire didn't seem to be burning him and the people were begging for him to stop...

He was the one doing all the damage, all the destruction, the one causing all the pain and suffering to these people. He didn't know how much more of it he could take. He would have done anything to get out of there... anything.

Suddenly he felt a hand on his shoulder, he quickly snapped around to see who it was but no one was there. He heard a voice calling him in the distance but again he saw no one.

Then, he was back on the Kent's kitchen floor still gripping his head and rolling around in pain. He felt like as if about ten hours had passed but in reality it was about thirty seconds.

The voice called again to him to try and get him out of his semi conscious state but it didn't work.

Before Clark could call his name again Dean began convulsing violently on the floor. Clark tried his best to stop Dean's head from banging off the kitchen tiles while at the same time tried to restrain him from hurting himself. Clark knew he had to do something he couldn't help Dean by himself. He needed to get his brother on the phone...

After Dean had finally begun to settle back into his unconscious state Clark put a cushion under his head and a light blanket over him. Afraid to move him Clark quickly picked up his phone to call Chloe.


	4. He'e back

**1 hour later**

The door to the Kent house never opened so quickly when Sam burst through the front door, followed swiftly by Chloe. His wide eyes scanned the room in search of his older Brother. Within the same second he saw him. Lying there, looking so vulnerable. He ran to his side landing harshly on his knees. He shook his brother's shoulders and repeatedly yelled his name, but no response.

At the same Clark started to run out. He looked just as worried as Sam and quickly ran to his aid.

'What the hell happened?' Sam continued to try and wake his brother but got no response.

'I honestly don't know. He was complaining of a headache and suddenly he just fell, gripping his head. His convulsions were bad, almost as is if he was stuck in some sort of nightmare. Whatever it is, he needs to see a doctor now.'

Sam was scared, really scared, he didn't know what to do. For the first time in a while he felt out of control. Seeing Dean lying there brought back memories of the car crash before their dad died. He didn't want to go through it again, he didn't want to lose Dean.

By this stage Sam had gone totally blank, the images of him being alone again suddenly came rushing back to him. Clark and Chloe began calling his name but he just sat their holding Dean's hand in his.

His vision started to blur and his head started to spin, this all became too much for him and his body gave way.

Clark who had been sitting beside quickly put his two hands out to catch the younger hunter's limp body as it fell.

'Whoa whoa whoa.... I gotcha...'

'Oh my God... is he ok?' Chloe said with a panicked voice.

'Yeah he'll be fine just a lot of stress on him'.

Sam's head leaned against Clark's chest, when he started to come around again.

'Hey you ok Sam?' Chloe asked still looking worried.

'Ya, I think so, just got a lot going on right now. Neither of us really need this.'

Sam began to sit back up, with the help of Clark who wasn't taking any chances. Their attention went back onto Dean who still hadn't regained consciousness. Sam needed to get Dean back to the motel, Sam knew that this problem couldn't be fixed in a hospital.

'Can you guys help me get him into the car?'

'Sure' They both replied in unison.

Chloe led the way and opened the passenger door while Clark and Sam carried Dean. They slid him into the car and put a blanket over him, before closing the door. Sam then turned back around to face the others.

'I'm so sorry about all this, I didn't mean to put any stress on you'

'It's no problem Sam, it's not like any of us knew that Dean was going to get sick, make sure they take good care of him and let us know what happens.'

'I will, I'll be in touch as soon as possible.'

Within an instant Sam had the engine running and he Impala sped away.

Sam would take his eyes off of the road every few seconds to check on Dean, there was still no sign of him regaining consiouness but his breathing was steady, which calmed Sam's nerves down a bit. The car was so quiet, Sam always used to complain of Dean's singing and constant joked that were never funny and now, when he saw his big brother lying there, all he wanted was ot hear Dean's voice again.

He put his hand on Dean's shoulder, which was colder than usual.

'I'm gonna figure out what's going on Dean, you'll be better in no time,I just need you to stay with me...'

The Impala sped into the cark park of the motel and Sam was out of in a second. He ran over to Dean's side and put his arm around his waist. He pulled him out and threw Dean's arm around his neck.

As soon as they got in he lay Dean down on the bed. As Sam was running to the phone to ring Bobby he heard a sudden noise behind him. He turned quickly and was surprised to see who it was...

Zachariah was standing over Dean's bed, staring directly at Sam, with a sick sort of smile across his face.

Sam stood there in shock. He was afraid to move, he knew how powerful Zachariah was and he didn't want to take any chances.

'Hello Sam'

'What the hell are you doing here?' Sam's voice was full of anger as se slowly took a step forward.

'Well my guess is that you're wondering what's wrong with your brother here. I really didn't want it to have to come to come to this Sam, but Dean is a very stubborn man, and he needs to be taught a lesson.

Zachariah then raised his two fingers and placed them on the side of Dean's head. He closed his eyes and began to concentrate. Suddenly Dean's eyes shot open and he began gasping for air.

'Noooo...' Sam yelled, and he began to run towards his brother.

Zachariah raised his free hand towards Sam, he suddenly dropped to his knees gripping his stomach.

'I wouldn't do that if I were you Sam, I'm more powerful than you think.

'Dean was still in clear agony on the bed and his eyes dared towards Sam, fully aware of what was going on.

'Sam-my' His voice was a mear whisper as Zachariah's torture became to much for him.

Sam fell on to his side on the floor, moaning in pain.

'Dean's going to give me what I want Sam, and you both know well what that is. This wont be the last time you boys hear from me.'

Within the same second he was gone.

Sam got back to his feet and ran to Dean's side who was coughing heavily, trying to fill his lungs with air. He jumped behind him on he bed sitting him up, with his head leaning against his chest.

'It's ok Dean, I gotcha, you can relax now.'

After a few moments Dean had drifted back off to sleep and Sam sat on the other bed keeping a close eye on him. He had his phone in his hand with Bobby's number half dialled on the screen. He needed someone else's help, what was happening to Dean was serious, something that was beyond anyone's control, but he didn't want to bother Bobby, he had enough on his plate already.

He knew that he needed Castiel's help, he was the only person who could think of who could actually do something. He got up off the bed and walked into the middle of the room.

'Cas, It's Sam, Dean's sick, it's not doing too good and-'

Before Sam could say another word he was right there behind him. Castiel didn't pay much attention to Sam and instead rushed over to dean's side. He put a hand on his forehead and another on his chest. Sam didn't exactly know what he was doing it for but he didn't want to ask either. Castiel closed his eyes for a moment and they shot open.

'Zachariah is doing this to him.' Castiel shot a sharp look a Sam.

'Well what do we do, we can't just leave him suffer like this?'

'It's obvious that Zachariah won't take no for an answer, he feels strongly about Dean being Michael's vessel and he's going to make sure that Dean says yes, no matter how much it may hurt him'

Castiel stood up and walked over to Sam, a concerned look on his face.

'Cas, please, you gotta help me find a away to help him, this is just getting worse'

'I don't know if I can Sam, Zachariah is a powerful angel, much more powerful than me. The only way to end this is for the person who is causing it, to stop it.

Sam sighed heavily, he needed his brother, more than anything at this time, and he really didn't know what to do. Saying yes to Michael would break Dean's heart and he'd never forgive himself, but Sam knew that anymore of this could break Dean.

'I'll be back shortly, look after you're brother, we all need him Sam, I promise we'll try and find a way out of this.

Before Sam could react he was gone...

**3.00 a.m. Motel**

Dean was still fast asleep, which put Sam's mind at ease for a while. He was glad he wasn't suffering but still worried why he was so weak. Dean always hated being vulnerable and he knew that this was serious.

Sam sat on the edge of his bed with his hands in his head completely lost for what to do. He felt so helpless, so alone, and he needed his big brother back.

Sam was walking towards the bathroom when he saw Dean flinch out the corner of his eye. He ran over immediately, assuming he we was waking up. He began to shake his brother's shoulders.

'Dean, can you hear me, Dean?'

There was no response, when all of a sudden Dean's hand shot out and gripped Sam by the neck.

Dean's eyes shot open and he turned to look at Sam. Sam grabbed onto Dean's arm desperately trying to get it off, at the same time struggling to get air into his lungs.

For the first time in hours Dean spoke.

'I knew this was gonna happen Sammy, I knew from the very first day we hunted together that you were gonna turn into some sort of monster'

Dean tightened his grip, his eyes wide.

'Dean, c-come on, this isn't y-y-you' Sam could barely speak, his words were just a faint gasp at this point. The room started to go dark for him and his grip and Dean's hand weakened. He knew it wouldn't be long before he would feel the ground beneath him. All of a sudden that's exactly what happened.

Sam shot awake. Dazed and confused his eyes darted around the room searching for his sick brother. He felt a cold hand on his shoulder. His head shot up to see who it was. Castiel was standing there, with that same bland expression he always wears. The kind of look you could spend hours tyring to decipher and still never know what he could be up to. It was all part of his 'angel' package and Sam knew that he meant well.

'It's ok Sam, your brother's fine.'

Sam shot up of the bed and ran to Dean's side. Castiel had clearly come to visit not too long before Sam had passed out and put an end to whatever Dean was doing, because know he was back in a peaceful sleep. His breathing was even and the sudden jerking has stopped. Relief came over Sam to see his brother finally getting some rest.

'I managed to calm him down, he was in a pretty bad shape when I got here. He looked confused, I don't think he knew who I was.'

'What the hell is happening to him Cas? I hate seeing him like this.'

'You know what he has to do Sam, he needs to say yes to Michael, this won't stop otherwise.'

'He'll never say yes, and why should he. Zachariah's supposed to be an angel, but at the moment the only word I can put on him is dick. We need to find him'

'That's impossible for me at the moment'

Castiel turned his back to Sam and looked out the window,

'For some reason he's off my radar, whatever he's doing he had well planned out. He's a lot smarter than I am. I'm sorry Sam, I know seeing your brother like this is hurting you, but I'm lost for answers at the moment. '

Sam turned around, expecting a long lecture from Castiel, but when he did, he saw nothing. The room was completely quiet now, apart from the rustle of sheets underneath Dean as he tossed in his restless sleep. Sam kept his eyes on him, and a single tear slid down his cheek...


End file.
